Far Away
by Animediva943
Summary: SPINOFF OF ARE YOU THAT SOMEBODY.Emily loves Kazu but she is also in love with someone else. when Kazu returns to japan for a three week visit, who will emily choose? kazu/emily, emily/agito, kazu/OC RATED T
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is Anime diva with a New story. This is not the real sequel to Are You that somebody this is just a spin-off the real sequel will most likely be up sometime in June. But for now enjoy this spinoff.

I don't own air gear

Pairing: Kazu and Emily/ Agito and Emily.(weird huh?) Kazu and OC

_I=thoughts_

_**BI=flashback**_

A/N: before you people start flaming the living crap out me please note that even though I shipped Emily with Agito, I will NOT make either one of them OOC. Especially Agito- I love his bad-ass attitude and I would NEVER change that!

Far away

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It had already been three months since Kazu moved to America to be with his parents. Everyone was missing him, Ikki , Onigiri, Ringo but no one missed the blond boy more than the love of his life ,Emily.

Many boys have wanted to be with her even before she and Kazu got together but once he left they all saw their chance to court her. One boy in particular was very determined but did not succeed in winning her over. o a huge surprise the one who succeeded in winning her over was the least likely candidate possible. That boy was none other than Agito Warajima. How the two got together was a very interesting and yet welcoming at the same time. Although he hated to admit it, the shark had been infatuated with her for quite some time. Amazingly no one knew of his secret attraction to her. No one- Not even Ikki or RIngo, hell Even Kazu didn't have any clue about any of this. More amazingly Emily was in the dark about it too, everyone was. Everyone except Akito; He knew all of Agito's thoughts, All of his feeling he knew everything that was going on. Neither of them was sure If Emily could feel the same way about him. But after they spent some time together, they got closer until eventually they became inseparable. However there were two major problems with Emily and Agito's love.

One, it had to stay a secret

Two, she was continuing a long-distance relationship with Kazu.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback #1– three months ago

"_**Kazu sweetie, do you have to leave now?" Asked a saddened Emily. The blond boy looked into her distraught eyes seeing that she didn't want him to go, but it couldn't be helped it wasn't his decision. But he wanted to assure his love that she would be in his heart forever, even if they were worlds apart.**_

"_**I really wanna stay, I really do, but I have to go. But I'll visit as often as I can and I'll call and e-mail you every day. "Tears began to form in both their eyes. "**__Damn I promised myself I wouldn't cry__** I'm gonna miss you Emily." He said before they shared one final kiss before he got on the plane when they broke the kiss the blond was then saluted by his former teammates.**_

"_**It's gonna be real lonely without you." Said Ikki.**_

"_**You take care of yourself now." Said buccha.**_

"_**Try not to die." Said Agito. That was his way of saying goodbye in the most polite way he could. Kazu gave them each one last handshake before he headed onto the plane and took off for a one way trip to the US. It was the beginning of an end for some and a new journey for others. End flashback#1**_

The departure of one boyfriend was hard enough for the black haired girl. But then it just began to get ridiculous when the ex of a certain crow tried to set her up on dates with other guys; Many of which Emily was less than satisfied with.

_**Flashback#2 – After one week**_

"_**HEY EMILY!" Shouted Kamizaki Sakuya. She was one of Ikki's exes and not much of a friend to Emily. Though Emily did not see her as too much of a treat, she still did not trust her. But after how she played her spiky haired friend twice who would.**_

"_**What do you want?" she snarled.**_

_**The blond girl put a big fake smile on her face. The fakest smile that she could possibly put on her face- even faker than her boobs, as if anything could be faker than those. (IDK if Japanese girls get breast implants or not but I think they do.) "I thought maybe you would want to hang out for a while you know, Just you and me!"**_

_**Emily was still very skeptical about her. On one hand she didn't seem like very much of a threat and she never really had problems with sakuya but on the other hand she did cause her best friend a lot of grief. She didn't know if Sakuya could be trusted at this point. But since kazu left she hasn't really had very much to do. **_

"_**Alright I'll go with you." Said Emily.**__ But I'm watching you, you sneaky bitch. __**After the team meeting was over Sakuya and Emily went to the restaurant where she works and called one of her co-workers over to the table where she and Emily were sitting. Usually she was waiting the tables but today was her day off so she decided that she and Emily were going to eat there. The co-worker got to the table and took one look at Emily and seemed to be taken in by her beauty. The black haired girl saw her…acquaintance whispering to the waiter and then the waiter went to fill the orders.**_

_**Suspicious Emily questioned the waitress. "What was all THAT about?"  
**_

"_**I was just telling him a little joke between employees." Sakuya lied.**_

"_**I guess the joke must be about me 'cause I saw him looking at me the whole time you were talking to him." Emily said sarcastically**_

"_**No, no. I saw that he was interested in you so I set you guys up on a date." The blond spat.**_

_**When Emily heard those words she was livid and her anger could be heard around the world.**_

"_**NANI? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU COULDN'T ASK ME FIRST! COME ON! DID YOU HAVE TO SET ME UP ON A DATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?" end flashback#2**_

Since then, Yayoi and sakuya had been trying desperately to get their friend to forget about Kazu but to no avail. Even If she got over Kazu the guys that they were trying to hook her up with were practically at the bottom of the barrel to her standards. In the past three months, she missed Kazu, she missed his smile, his smell, everything. She wanted more than just a long distance relationship and over that time she and Agito began to get close. Although at first they quarreled a lot with everything they did, but overtime they began to like each other and before long end up becoming inseparable.

_**Flashback#3:- two weeks ago.**_

_**Agito was teaching Emily how to ride air treks via her request and the lessons went off to a very messy start. Emily was always falling all over the place and she could barely stand. In fact she was about one fall away from officially being even worse at riding AT's than Akito. The shark was getting very frustrated with the constant falling and the fact that even when she began to do okay, she would crash into stuff like walls, trees, trashcans, once she almost ran into a moving RV. A few minutes later it seemed like she was getting better but then she forgot to stop and bumped into Agito.**_

"_**FUCK! You really are worse than akito you know that?" he snarled.**_

"_**Well, excuse me for practicing!" Emily shouted.**_

"_**Is that what you call it? Because I call it damn near killing me." The shark remarked.**_

"_**hey just cause I'm not half psycho like you doesn't mean I can't get better!" she shouted back.**_

"_**Whatever, just get back up and do it again." End flashback#3**_

* * *

ON An AIRPLANE

Kazuma Mikura was on an airplane to Japan to surprise all of his friends with his visitation. He also wanted to catch up with what's been going on with Emily. He hadn't heard from her in almost two weeks and he was beginning to get concerned. He wondered what Emily could have possibly been doing for those two weeks. During his 11 hour trip he would be on his lap top and look at some photo of his old team and of him and his girlfriend. Maybe Emily moved on and found someone else. But what no one else knew was that the jet moved on, too.

He was the leader of a new storm riding team that he called JETSREAM. Kazu's new team was E class after only a month. Plus he had a few new tricks and was really raising in the ranks in America. The whole time he was on the plane. He was listening to a song that he could relate very well to.  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
The plane was just about to land in the airport when he saw all of his friends, his sister and his girlfriend all thee waiting for him. Every single emotion known to man filled his heart.

Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

The plane landed with the gang awaiting the blond to come out. Emily was overwhelmed with emotion. She loved Kazu but how could she tell him about her new relationship with Agito? Loving one boy was hard enough but being madly in love with two was enough to drive her mad. But Emily was not the only one with a new lover. Kazu was starting a relationship in America, Too. With a girl on his team named Plum.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

The doors opened and many people got out of the plane and were greeted by all of their loved ones. Kazu was no different. As soon as he was out of the plane, all of his old teammates and Emily ran to him and tackled him. Well out of love anyway. Akito's expression changed when he saw Emily embracing her former boyfriend. He was overcome with a feeling that he had never experienced before, a feeling that he used to get whenever girls would flirt with Ikki. This feeling was so strong and it wouldn't go away. After all, Emily was his and agito's now, there was no need for her to be so in love with her past. Right?

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

End of chapter 1

Well there it is, chapters 1 of my spin-off. Tell me what you think and please be honest. I know that pairing Akito/Agito with Emily was strange but hey I'm a strange person. Chapter 2 will be up soon and the real sequel will be up in June. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since I updated this story but I didn't have any Ideas until now. So here is chapter 2, enjoy.

From the airport the entire gang goes to Sakuya's restaurant. Kazu had a lot of catching up to do with his friends, and with Emily. While there he told them all about his new team and what they were up to. He told them all about his new life in America, but he left out one little detail-plum. Everyone kept on asking many questions about Kazu's new life. His school, his friend's, life with his parents. And it seemed like everything was going great for him in America. Emily on the other hand was t he quietest she had ever been before. The black haired girl had so much on her mind, about her old and new love life. Well mostly her new love life.

_**Flashback: 3 days ago.**_

"_**Well, well. You didn't crash into anything for once." The fang king said sarcastically. Since they have been hanging out, Emily was getting a lot better at riding AT'S. It had already been over a week and it looked like Agito's training was paying off. Not only was she not crashing into anything, but over the days she wasn't knocking over any cones, and she was riding like a real pro. She could even find her own road one day. **_

"_**Maybe that's because I have such a great teacher." Emily replied. That remark made him blush slightly, but he didn't want her to think that he was flattered or anything. "no one likes an ass kisser." He said and then rode away. End flashback.**_

After answering twenty questions from his old teammates and friends, he finally got to catching up with his old love, Emily.

"I heard that you've been trying to ride AT's." he grilled, "is that true?"

"Yeah I am training to be a storm rider." She replied. Kazu was very surprised to find out that this was true. He never imagined Emily riding AT's. Ever. It was like he entered some bizarre dimension and there was no way out. _No frikin' way!_ He thought. Then he thought about it; he did see her try to ride some air treks a few times before moving. And the last time he saw her she could barely stand up with them, let alone ride them. But then again maybe someone taught her while he was away. _I have got to see this._ He thought.

"Okay, why don't you let me see how good you've gotten?" He asked.

The black haired girl took that as a challenge. She wanted to show Kazu and everyone that she was not just some cheerleader on the sidelines.

"You're on!" She agreed.

Sometime later they finished eating and Ikki and Ringo were having some alone time together. Since then the two have struggled with working out their relationship. Ikki did make a stupid move three months ago which caused them to break up. But since then, they have tried extremely hard to repair their broken relationship. Ringo had not entirely forgiven Ikki for cheating on her and Ikki was still trying everything he could to earn her trust back. This was the first time that they would talk about their issues face to face.

"I know that I made a terrible mistake in the past." He started. "But I am very sorry that I cheated on you. I don't know what the hell I was thinking hooking up with her. I didn't mean for it to happen like that- it just sort of…happened. It was like I woke up and there she was, you know?"

The red head shook her head in disbelief. "Sex doesn't just happen, Ikki. What you did was beyond wrong! I asked you why you were talking to her on the phone and you lied to me. I don't know I can ever trust you again."

Ikki had to think of something to win his love back. Anything that would make her forget about the party and his hook-up with his ex. He thought of one thing but it would probably scare her off if he did this. But if it meant winning her back, then so be it.

Ikki got down on one knee and began to beg and plead for her forgiveness as a last ditch effort. And then he began to express his guilt in song. There was someone standing by playing a harmonica as he made his plea.

"_I miss you Ringo! *harmonica playing*_

"_I miss you so much I wanna cry!*harmonica playing*_

"_I'm a big fuck up! But I want you to please give me one more CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNCE!"_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" she finally gave in. "On two conditions: one, don't ever hook up with anyone else but me ever again."

"Deal." Ikki said Sitting up like a puppy that had just seen his owner.

"And two, don't EVER sing the blues again. No offense but it's embarrassing."

After that Ikki and ringo went back to the house to try to further repair what could be fixed. But little do they know is that someone has a secret to reveal to both of them soon.

_End of chapter2_

Okay I know that that was a little short but I had to end it there cause I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes so I have to end the chapter here. Read, review and all that good stuff, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there everyone it's me again with chapter 3 of far away. I know that it has been forever since I posted a chapter here but well, I was waiting forever for at least one review. Well anyway here is the third chapter. I think that this Is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Emily's choice

One week passed since Kazu returned to Japan. He and Emily caught up on a lot. However neither of them mentioned that there were other lovers in their lives. As for Ikki and Ringo, things between them were slowly getting back to normal. In fact, they were almost back to the way things used to be before Sakuya got into the picture. As Kazu and Emily spent more time together. Akito and Agito were suspecting that maybe they were planning on getting back together. That wasn't going to happen, not on their watch.

They were both sitting on the roof of Ikki's house reflecting on the events of the past week. Their reaction to Kazu returning, Emily's old feelings for him returning and even Ikki and ringo getting back together.

'Agito, what should we do about Emily? I mean, I know that you've started to really like her and I thought she felt that way about us but ever since Kazu came back, she's been spending more time with him than with us. You don't think that she's cheating on us do you?'

'**I wouldn't put it past the skank. After all she was all goo- goo eyed over him for a long time; especially since that fucking wuss came back.'**

'I think it's time we make it clear to Emily that if she loves us, she'll be with only you and me.'

Agito knew that eventually things between him and Emily would crumble. He was just waiting for the icing on the cake. He knew that deep down Emily wasn't truly interested in him. He just waited for her to show it. But something in his heart was telling him not to let her go without a fight. Well, Agito's instincts were saying that anyway. Aktio is the one with a heart.

'**We should talk to her and give her a piece of our mind.' **Agito thought.

'And then there's Ikki-kun and Ringo-san. I never thought that they would get back together after he cheated on her with Kamizaki-san. He even let her on Kogarasumaru. Even if he was being blackmailed, that was a really stupid thing for him to do.'

'**I know that Aktio, that fucking crow is just going to mess up again and I'm sure he won't be let off the hook a second time.'**

* * *

When the air got colder, they knew that it was time to head back inside. They climbed off of the roof and Akito headed back inside.

Not long after being inside the phone rang. Ikki being nosy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hi, Ikki, is Agito there?" _Emily asked. The crow couldn't believe it. Emily asking to speak to Agito? He wondered if he stepped into an alternate universe or if maybe he was having a crack dream. But he went along with whatever it seemed like was going on.

"Agito!" Ikki shouted. "Emily wants to talk to you!" after that the fang king pushed his teammate out of the way and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want, slut?" he asked.

"_Agito, I need to talk to you… about us."_

Little did he know that Ikki and Ringo and Kazu were all listening to the phone conversation from a distance.

"Look, I already know what your're going to say so save it! You want to go back to that wuss fine, I don't care!"

"_Agito, please…"_

"Don't even start with the speech bitch. You don't want me and I don't wanna be bothered alright!?

"_Agito will you just shut up and listen for a minute god dammit?! Kazu broke up with me!"_

The shark was stunned. He wondered if he heard her right. Kazu broke up with her. But why? Did he find out about him and Emily? Did he have a girlfriend in America? He just couldn't believe that he just heard what she said.

"Say that again?" Agito said shocked.

"_You see Agito, when Kazu and I were in Sakuya's restaurant; he told me that he had a girlfriend in America. And that he really, really liked her. At first I was hurt by what he said but then I realized that person that I wanted to be with all along wasn't him, it was you Agito. I know that you are a demented killer and you have a gutter mouth and you might even have the worst personality in all of Japan. But that is exactly what I love about you. And I want to know if you want to go steady with me."_

Agito tried his best to hide his vulnerability from his girlfriend. He wasn't going to let what she was saying catch him off guard. But it did make him happy. He wanted to go steady with Emily. In fact there just might have been room for her on the team. Over the weeks Emily began to form her very own road as well as he and Ikki have.

_

* * *

_

Flashback-two days ago

_Emily was in an AT battle against Kasumi the cat rider. One of the most feared female storm riders in the region. Emily at first appeared to be losing the battle but something unexpected happened, something she believed was the last thing that she thought could ever happen to her._

_As she glided in the air, neck and neck with cat rider, she appeared to be riding with a bed of black roses. The rode got thicker as the speed picked up. It wasn't long before she passed her rival and reached the finish line. From then on, Emily had become a new queen of TRIPIUM. She was now known as the black rose queen._

* * *

End flashback.

"Fine we'll go steady, on one condition." Agito agreed. "If you ever so much as look at another guy, we are through. Got it, Emily?

"_yeah. Hey, you just called me Emily!"  
_

"Yeah, so? You want make me the king of Atlantis or something?"

"_It's just that this is the first time you ever called me that you know?"_

"whatever, I gotta go to bed. Try not to die." And with that Agito hung up the phone, switched back to Akito and they headed for bed.

* * *

Kazu's visit ended earlier than he expected. Plum wasn't very pleased about him being there leaving her and Jetstream. After all, they had ten AT battles to fight over the course of his visit. During their first month they went up against many E and D class riders. And now they had ten more D and even C class teams challenging them. Being a former member of Kogarasumaru made Kazu and his team get a lot of attention. they were on their way to being D class now.

As for Emily, her reign as the black rose queen was strong and often challenged by other girls. She remains victorious to this day. And her relationship with Agito has blossomed- in its own way.

Ikki and ringo have moved on and are now celebrating their 6 month anniversary. Ikki slowly earned back the trust of his team.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Agito?" Emily called.

"what now?" Agito responded. They were at the same spot where the party took place. the same place where Ikki and ringo had broken up. Only this was a different feeling, this was a new beginning Ikki, Ringo and Emily.

"If I had to be with any demented freak bent on bloodbaths, I'm glad it was you."

Agito tried as hard as he could not to blush, but hearing her say anything kind about him always turned his face red. He didn't admit it, but he always did like her, in his own way. But now it was time to tell her how he felt.

"I guess you're a total bitch, either." He complimented.

and the story has wrapped. tell me what you guys thought and I'll have "Are you that somebody 2 up as soon as I can. bye.


End file.
